love Is Blind
by American Fantasy
Summary: One night changes everything and all that they have ever known as Catherine and Grissom discover that they have feelings towards one another which they never knew they had before.


**A/N: This is my first CSI fanfiction so I hope I can do it justice. CSI is my new obsession since my boyfriend brought me season 5 for Christmas. Grillows always. Please Review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

Catherine stood in the locker room freshly showered and wearing jeans and a white form fitted t-shirt as she pulled on her tan coat ready to go home after the long graveyard shift She stared into her locker in a mixed dazed thought as Nick whom she had not been aware was in the room with her, slammed his locker shut causing Catherine to jump in surprise.

"Woah, you alright there?" Nick observed seeing her flustered reaction.

She brushed her hair off her face and sighed "Long night, thats all" she said tiredly taking out her bag and keys and leaning against her locker as she shut it.

Nick studied her and saw the desperation behind her eyes, a longing for something or a certain someone which she had been trying to deny she had feelings for.

"Are you sure?" he questioned trying to pry the truth from her which he knew would be a long shot.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" she said casually walking out of the room to the lab.

Coming up to Grissom's office her heart began to race and she stopped at the doorway watching him submerged in cases and paper work, he looked up for a moment sensing her presence and smiled.

"Heading home?" he asked, taking off his glasses to look at her.

She clutched the doorframe standing halfway in the doorway, "Yeah, you gonna be alright here?"

He nodded with a certain curiosity in her question, "Of course, i'm almost done here anyway" he stretched his arms out above his head.

"Don't work to hard" she told him turning to leave when Grissom stopped her, "Hey Catherine."

Her strawberry blonde hair whipped around as she turned back to face him, "Yes?"

He stood up from behind his desk walking up to her unable to find the words which he was desperately seeking and took her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Melting in to his soft kiss she leaned back with a surprised and confused expression on her face.

"Uhhh…" she murmured but was quickly silenced when Grissom put a finger to her lips.

"Let's stop pretending, you like me, I like you, we shouldn't have to hide it anymore." his breath was warm on her face and she felt lightheaded under his touch.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered curiously.

"Every, word" he punctuated each word with a kiss until she succumbed to the affect he had on her and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck as they continued to kiss until there actions became more heated, they backed up into his office closing the door behind them and Grissom pinned Catherine to it as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. They backed up to the desk pushing the papers and files aside onto the floor as he sat her down on it closing in on her as she lay back on the desk. Grissom moved to take off her coat and…

"Catherine, Cath! Can you hear me?" Her vision was blurred as her eyes parted open slowly, her sight beginning to come in to focus as she saw Grissom crouching down beside her, his hand running over her hair lightly. She stirred, suddenly becoming aware of her throbbing head and groaned uncomfortably.

"Ughhhh..."

"Oh thank goodness, Cath are you alright?"

"My head…" she groaned bringing her hand to her eyebrow feeling the extent of her injury her eyes finally adjusted fully.

"Yeah" he said slowly, "You slipped on some oil and hit your head, you've been unconscious for about a minute."

Suddenly remembering everything again, realizing that she was at a crime scene the rest of the team were several feet away watching in anticipation and concern obviously Grissom had cleared the rest of the team away giving her space to come around.

He helped her sit up slowly and she rubbed her head. No cuts, but she knew it would definitely be tender for the next few days.

"Thanks" she mouthed to him gradually standing up as he gave her a hand to pull her up. Once standing she looked at him realizing that what happened between them moments ago was just a dream and in fact had never occurred. Trying to brush the thought out of her mind before Grissom could question her flustered manner she took a step back and scanned the scene around her taking in a breath of fresh air.

"We should let someone check your head out" Grissom insisted.

She shook it off "There's no need to, I'm fine. Uh so where are we at?" she began to changed the subject.

"Nowhere, you're going home" he nudged her in the direction of the yellow crime scene tape.

She looked back at him looking taken at his suggestion, "No, no i'm fine really."

"Catherine, go home" he instructed her.

She couldn't argue with her throbbing head, she wasn't exactly feeling a 100 percent like herself and her sudden feelings for Grissom was evidence enough. She looked at her boss differently than she ever had before. What she had dreamt in her brief moment of unconsciousness felt so real, like she could still feel the touch of his lips on her skin and his breath on her neck as they gasped for air in between passionate kisses. She was experiencing feelings for Grissom that she never knew was ever more than feelings of pure admiration and friendship. She felt that if she looked too much longer at him that he would begin to eventually read what was on her mind, causing her to be embarrassed by her inner thoughts and agreed with him.

"You're right, I should go home" she responded quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow" she climbed into the black land cruiser and drove home with the window open slightly so that the cool breeze could waken her up and strip her of any thoughts and feelings that she shouldn't have about Grissom.

When she got home she changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tight fitted tank top, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and placing it to her head to ease the headache that was arising and flopped on to the couch, pulling a blanket up and draping it on her whilst she turned on the TV to escape her thoughts.

Soon after she fell asleep on the couch for a little more than an hour with the TV still blearing on when she awoke as she heard a knock to the door. Catherine stirred and looked around her dazed, discovering her bearings again and rubbed her eyes dragging herself from the couch to the front door, wondering who would be calling over at this late hour.

She opened the door slightly peeping out to see who it was and then swung it open fully when she found Grissom staring at her, "Grissom? What are you doing here?" scratching her head confusedly then realizing that it was sill sore and winced slightly.

"Just wanted to see how you are doing" he said casually, digging his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You just wanted..to see..how I was doing?" She repeated slowly, her face showing confusion but let it slide as she stepped back and gestured behind her.

"Come in then" she let him enter.

As they walked back to the living room Catherine straightened up the couch so he could sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she politely asked her guest turning towards the direction of the kitchen.

"No, no, I just wanted to talk."

"Right…" she sat down beside him angling herself so that she was somewhat facing him.

"How's your head?" he began small talk feeling the icepack that was now wedged between the couch cushions numb his fingers with its coldness.

"Getting better." She nodded looking into his eyes then looking away as she felt her heart skip a beat, trying not to make her newly discovered feelings for him obvious.

"Cath-" he started nervously sounding as though there was a suggestion of a question behind her name.

"Yeah" she responded causing him to ruffle his hair in nervousness.

"You really scared me tonight…"he talked seriously to the floor avoiding eye contact, "Seeing you like that, something changed and I realized that…I think of you as more of a friend Cath."

Catherine who looked quite taken back by this simply stared at him blinking but not responding.

"I know this is a shock," he continued, "we've been friends for so long, that's why I just wanted to be completely honest and let you know that-" he was cut off with her lips crashing sensuously into his.

When he opened his eyes, he saw hers staring warmly into his, he finally realized that they shared a mutual feeling towards one other and smiled, cupping her face to return her kiss even more pleasurably.

"I never thought this would ever happen" he said to her before he began kissing her down her neck and pausing before he continued any further as they began to get more comfortable on the couch.

"Lindsey's not here is she?" he paused for a moment looking at her questioningly.

"Sleepover" she breathed breathlessly suddenly relieved by her daughters social life.

Smiling happily he took in the scent of her sweet conditioned hair, being careful not to touch the back of her head that was still tender from the impact she had just endured, "It's like a dream" he whispered into her ear.

She mustered up a small laugh whilst coyly smiling, "Oh you have no idea…"


End file.
